Cross Over
by BoPatch
Summary: The platoon get sucked into another dimension
1. Prologue

-1 Cross Over : prologue

"Ku Ku Ku" a voice from said

. "Kero Kero Kero this is my best idea ever " came another voice. Yes this is an adventure of invaders and their victims.

"Who said that ". Another voice said. It was Giroro a corporal in the Pekopon invasion force Keroro platoon.

"Their it is again and it's not the narrator". It was sergeant Keroro the leader of the Keroro platoon.

"Ku Ku Ku looks like we're in another fanfic ". This time it was sergeant major Kururu the intelligence officer of the Keroro platoon.

"Looks like it desu ". This was Private first class Tamama. "Who are you and what's the name of this fanfic de arimasa " Keroro said. I am BoPatch the writer of this fanfic and the name well you can look up several lines to find the title.

"Cross over what kind of title is that desu"? Tamama said as he stuffs a piece of candy down his mouth. You'll find out and about the narrator I asked him if he wanted to narrate but he said he had work on the normal show so I will be narrating.

"I guess that's ok but it better not be too annoying or I'm quitting the fanfic"! Don't worry Giroro maybe I'll put in extra Giro X Natsu scenes if you stay maybe some bathing suit scenes if your extra good. "Argh ack I'm losing to much blood" ! I think he understands now. Will you stay Giroro? "Ok I'll stay ". Good now let's get this fanfic started.

"Took you long enough to get this started" Kururu said. Ok ok lets see were was I. Now I remember the cruel invaders "we can hear you " ok the invaders were creating an invention that would help them well invade of course what else.

"Now let's start…" Keroro was cut of by Natsumi.

"Stupid frog you better come finish your chores if you know what's good for you "! Hello Natsumi. " What! Let me guess I'm in another fanfic". Yup basically my name is BoPatch and I am the writer of this fanfic and the new narrator. "What's the name of the fanfic"? The name is Cross over you will find out why later this isn't even the true first chapter now just keep going please. "Ok I'll just get going then". At that moment.

"Hide it hurry hide it before she arrives de arimasa". Said Keroro as they were rushing to hide the invasion devise.

"What! Your an invader act like one you idiot"! Giroro barked at Keroro. At that moment again.

"I better check on them it sounds like they might be up to something and Sis might need help". Hello Fuyuki. " I'm in another fanfic again right". Yup my name is BoPatch and I'm the writer and the new narrator for this fanfic nice to meet you. "Same here." Well I need to get back to work see you later." Bye I need to get down their now." At that moment again (yes again deal with it!).

"Keroooooo! Please stop! No that doesn't bend that way! That doesn't bend at all! Please stop Natsumi-dono "! While that happens the invasion device is starting to glow and an interdimensional rift opens up swallowing Natsumi, Keroro, Kururu, Giroro, Tamama, and Fuyuki who just entered the room. "I hate this fanficcccccccccc." yelled Keroro as he tumbled into the rift. Else where a random rift opens up in the room where Dororo and Koyuki just happen to be sitting in. The same thing happens in the room where Paul and Momoka are sitting in. What will happen to them? Will they survive? Find out in the next chapter of Cross Over.

"Why didn't I get any lines so far in this fanfic"!? Sorry Dororo I forgot please stop crying.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Cross Over Chapter 1: A Very Long Trip

"Kero? Were are we and are we in a new fanfic"? Keroro said franticly.

"How the hell should I know I didn't write the fanfic"! Giroro shouted in Keroro's ear. "Just check the title that shouldn't be that hard even for you".

"Let's see A Very Long Trip that doesn't help at all." Keroro muttered. "BoPatch where are we anyway"? You must wait it builds suspense or something like that.

"Just tell us were we are". Shouldn't you worry about Natsumi now? She could be in danger. "I hate you so much" Just keep telling yourself that Giroro.

At another area Natsumi and Fuyuki are in danger let's watch." What are these creatures and why are they after us"! yelled Natsumi.

"I don't know but maybe their spirits or aliens I hope I can get a closer look it may revolutionize our concept of the occult." His eyes lit up and he got a weird huge smile on his face.

"Your behind this BoPatch aren't you". Of course I am Natsumi it is my fanfic right? "I guess it is but still".

"**WIND SCAR**." A voice said and a blast of energy destroyed the creatures. "Are you all right" the man said.

"Who are you and more importantly were are we"? Natsumi questioned the young man "And what was that and why are you holding a giant sword and why do you have dog ears huff huff huff ".

"Sis you shouldn't ask so many question so fast."

"You guys are sure wearing some strange cloths come to think about it they look just like Kagome's cloths". Now if you couldn't tell this is a fanfic were they go into other anime series hence the name Cross Over.

"What do you mean by 'weird' any way? You look like your cosplaying someone from an anime".

"Cosplaying, anime what does that mean"?

"You can't be serious".

"Inuyasha here you are". A young girl came through the bright green bushes holding a bow.

"Their you are Kagome. What took ya"?

"Sorry I'm late but… wait who are they ? Their cloths look like something from my time". questioned Kagome with a somewhat amazed look on her face. " You two how did you get here"?

"I wish I could tell you but we don't have the faintest idea how we got here". Natsumi said " Can you help us get home"?

"I would love to help".

"But Kagome we need to get back to finding the pieces of Shikon jewel before Naraku does"!

"Sit Boy" Kagome yelled and a second later Inuyasha was on the ground.

"What could have caused that? Was it a curse or maybe a vengeful spirit? In that case we must exorcize it before anyone gets hurt". Occult mode on.

"Kagome why did you have to do that." Inuyasha said as he gets up from the ground.

"Also can you help us find our friends? They got sucked here to. Also before I forget my names Fuyuki and this is my sister Natsumi."

"Nice to meet you my names Kagome and this is Inuyasha and we will help you but can you tell us what they look like"?

"Of course. They're both short and they look like frogs but ones green and has a star on his stomach and hat the other one is red wears a belt and has a skull emblem on his hat."

" Are they demons because they sound like frog demons"? Inuyasha questioned.

" They're just stupid frog aliens". Natsumi answered with a bored tone.

" What's an alien"? Inuyasha asked the two. While their explaining let us go back to Keroro and Giroro.

" We're lost in some dimension with a nasty narrator and no way home and no weapons" . Keroro complained as he and Giroro search for Natsumi and Fuyuki. "Not to mention Fuyuki-dono and Natsumi-dono are nowhere to be found".

" Stop complaining I still have my K66 machinegun so we still have one weapon". Then they suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Halt demons or you shall fall prey to my Wind Tunnel". A young man came out of the bushes holding a staff. A women about the same age riding a beast that looks some what like a giant cat came out. She had a giant boomerang on her back and sitting behind her was a cute little creature that looked like a cross between a human child and a fox.

"Make this easy on yourselves and leave". A harshness in the women's voice made Keroro shutter.

"Don't bother Sango, Miroku I'll take them on. You can't even feel their demonic aura. I should have no trouble beating them". The creature said with a overconfident smirk.

"I'll take him Keroro he's getting on my nerves". Giroro barked to Keroro with an annoyed look.

" Ok Giroro just be careful".

"I'll take both of you. I could easily take one of you out in one attack".

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch you brat".

"That's it! Fire Bomb!" The little fox lit a very old style bomb and threw it at Giroro missing and of course hitting Keroro.

"Gerooooooo! I hate this fanfic"! He got hit by the explosion and after the smoke dissipated he was covered with soot while wearing an afro. Giroro retaliated by trying to hit the fox with bullets from his machinegun but missed. The fox then threw a toy top at Giroro.

"Now your throwing tops. You'll never beat me like that".

"We'll see about that. **FOX MAGIC SMASHING TOP**"! The top then expanded and slammed into Giroro sending him flying off to the ground. He then got up and after wiping the blood from his lip pulled a pin out of a grenade.

"You haven't won yet"! After that Giroro threw the grenade at the fox exploding right under the creatures feet knocking it out. "That should teach you a lesson about being so cocky in battle without knowing anything about the enemy".

"Shippo are you ok"? The young women asked.

"Demons I won't let you get away with this"! Said the young man eyes full of rage. Keroro then still winded from being blown up came over to them.

"I think theirs been a misunderstanding. We only attacked because you threatened to kill us. We were actually looking for our friends before you appeared. Maybe you could help us find our friends"?

"Ok we'll help to make up for us attacking you before. Oh my names Miroku. This is Sango and the little demon you fought is named Shippo and that cat demon's name is Kirara. We'll take you to meet our friends. They'll help you find your friends"

" Wait Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara… shit we're in another anime cross over fanfic again". Keroro said to Giroro "And we're in the anime Inuyasha which means now we're in Feudal Japan. Now I get why the fanfic is called Cross Over and why this chapter is called A Very Long Trip".

"What are you two talking about"? Sango asked.

"Nothing, nothing just pretend I didn't say anything"

"Ok I will". Now let us skip ahead a little bit to when they reach Inuyasha , Kagome , Fuyuki , and Natsumi. The parts before that is just plain stinkin' boring.

"Why do we have to help them again"? Shippo asked with a annoyed look on his face.

"Because we attacked them without knowing if they would attack". Answered Miroku.

"Look theirs Inuyasha and Kagome but who's that with them"? Said Sango who was sitting in the front.

"That's Natsumi-dono and Fuyuki-dono". Keroro said with surprise.

"Sango , Miroku , Shippo what took you"? Inuyasha screamed a annoyed voice .

"Stupid Frog , Giroro your ok"!

"Natsumi"! Yelled Giroro. Now on the ground.

"So your names Natsumi. Will you please bear my children"? The lecherous monk Miroku asked Natsumi's hands in his and Natsumi to shocked to answer stood their dumbfounded.

"What the hell I'll kill you"! Do I even need to explain who said this and how he acted to Miroku saying this?

"Monnnnnk"! Sango moaned "You better not be serious"! Then Giroro and Sango proceeded to pound and otherwise break some sense into the monk which I dare not describe for fear of giving myself and you readers extreme nightmares yes it's that bad! Then again it was Giroro plus Sango should you be that surprised? Now to skip the boring parts and go to a hot spring for a rest or so they think!

"This feels so nice just us girls but were did we get these bathing suits"? Gotta keep it appropriate Natsumi. "You have a point BoPatch".

"Who are you talking to Natsumi"? Shippo asked.

"N-no one just talking to myself. Hahaha" Sorry only Keroro characters can hear me. "Now you tell me".

"What".

"Nothing Sango. I need to go to the bathroom." She went into the forest and after getting away a little she was attacked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I hate this fanfic"!

"Natsumi" And like that he was gone looking for Natsumi. "Their you are"!

"This is my food and you can't have her". The demon lunged at Giroro missing with his claws. Giroro retaliated by shooting the demon a few times but to no avail. The demon healed as soon as he was shot and soon knocked him unconscious.

"Giroro are you ok"? Natsumi picked up the unconscious Giroro and ran. She was also wearing a bathing suit and Giroro was not unconscious just shaken up enough not to be able to walk.

" Natsumi are you ok"?

"Giroro your awake" Upon seeing that she was wearing a bathing suit he fainted.

"He's got a sacred jewel shard. **SACRED ARROW!**" The demon was blasted to by the arrow pieces and the shard fell to the ground.

"What's this"? As soon as Natsumi touched the shard a rift sucked her, Giroro, Fuyuki, and Keroro sending them somewhere else thus ending the chapter.

"Were was I in this chapter"! Don't worry Dororo you appear next chapter IN NARUTO! "NOOOOOOOOO wait American dubbed , uncut , or Original"? American dubbed. "NOOOOOOOOO" Muwahahaha! No offence to Naruto fans reading this.


End file.
